Under current practice, topping or icing for pastry is packaged in generally conical pastry bags for application to pastry or other food items through a dispensing tip extending through a bottom tip portion of the pastry bag. Such pastry bags are refrigerated while in storage to keep the contents fresh. In order to decorate a cake or otherwise apply pastry bag contents, a user will typically remove a pastry bag from refrigerated storage and place it on a nearby countertop or other work surface so that it is conveniently at hand.
Handling of the pastry bag is a manual operation wherein a user must pick up the bag and squeeze it while guiding the dispensing tip so as to discharge product from the bag in a controlled and intended manner. It is not uncommon for the pastry bag to be handled and set down repeatedly by a user without being returned to a refrigerated environment.
This situation has a number of shortcomings. If the pastry bag is set down on a flat surface, it may roll off if it is inadvertently bumped. There is also a risk that the dispensing tip and product in the dispensing tip will come into contact with other foods or an unclean food preparation environment, thereby contaminating the dispensing tip and possibly product inside the pastry bag. There is a further risk that the bag may inadvertently come into contact with a sharp tool, such as a knife, exposing the contents to contamination. There is also the risk that the contents of the pastry bag may warm, resulting in reduced quality or spoilage of the contents.
Apart from the shortcomings mentioned above, repeated handling of the bag and storage of the bag at room temperature during use cause the contents to warm up quickly, thereby reducing product freshness and possibly leading to spoilage.